


Giving In

by lorir_writes



Series: Wanted (Bloodbound Series) [12]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: He just can’t take his eyes off of her.
Relationships: Jax Matsuo/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Wanted (Bloodbound Series) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Giving In - Part 1

Jax gets out of the shower drying off his hair with a towel, goes back to his room and gets dressed. He glances at his phone for a second to check the time and sees a few unread messages. Some from his business partners, others from his clan members and the remaining ones from occasional hookups. He rolls eyes, puts his phone in his jacket pocket and leaves his room. _It’s almost time._

He walks down the streets of New York unamused. The bright lights, the noise, the people, the hustle and bustle that used to excite him when he was human lost all meaning. He doesn’t care anymore. Everything is exactly the same to him. Only two things could make him feel something again and he’s going to follow one of them. He gets into an alley, takes the fire escape of an old abandoned building, arrives on the rooftop and sits on the edge, his enhanced vision allowing him to see every detail of the apartment as if he’s there, a skill he developed after years training fight techniques with his mentor.

Soon, Jax watches Samantha step into her room, wearing nothing but a bath robe. She grabs two products from the vanity dresser and applies them on her face and body in slow tantalizing circles. His heart races. After so many years as a vampire, he learned that only a few things could have that effect on him and the most effective one goes by the name of Samantha.

She opens her wardrobe and takes a look for a little while, then picks up a teal silk button-up shirt and a black pencil skirt, placing them on her bed. Next, she looks at her shoes, grabs a pair of black stilettos and moves on to the lingerie drawer. That’s always his favorite part. She disrobes and puts on her lace underwear, adjusting them perfectly on her body. Then she chooses stockings. She slowly rolls the thin fabric up her legs, does the same with the other leg and over her shoulder, she looks in the mirror. For a moment, he thinks she’s doing it on purpose. The way she dressed up, sensuously grazing her fingertips on her caramel skin reminded him a lot of the way she got dressed when they were together.

Taking a seat by her vanity dresser, Samantha selects the brushes and makeup palettes and gently applies the products on her face, occasionally smiling as she finishes each step of her private beauty session. He watches everything in awe, mesmerized by her skills, accentuating her natural features and her femininity. At that moment, he’s completely sure he has never met anyone more beautiful than her. No one has ever made him feel like this.

As she dresses up, puts on her shoes and grabs her bag and folders, she goes to the window and looks around before shutting the drapes. She can’t see him in the shadows, but she clearly senses someone might be watching her. Jax heaves a sigh. This is not how he wanted things to be, but he can’t stop himself. Before he knows, he’s following her every night from apartment to Raines Corporation building, feeding and breaking body parts of anyone who smiles slyly when she passes by.

On her way back home, Jax does the same thing he did earlier. He has to be sure she returns home safely, protected her from people and vampires who could try to attack her. He checks the surroundings occasionally while he waits for her to enter the building and arrive at her apartment. Her neighborhood is as peaceful any place outside Manhattan can be. Right after shower, she puts on some PJs and quickly drifts off to sleep. Then his phone beeps as a light shade of yellow emerges on the horizon, illuminating the sky telling him it’s time to go back.

##  **…**

Samantha’s eyes flutter open with the sound of cars honking on the streets. She turns around and looks at the clock on her nightstand and at her phone, but besides Lily’s and her sister’s texts, nothing seems to amuse her. She goes to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, but she isn’t hungry. She is just trying to occupy her mind with anything unrelated to him.

With her meal ready, she goes to the living room and chooses a series to watch while she eats, but barely pays attention to it. Her thoughts are flooded with memories of him. She couldn’t stop thinking about how cold he was with her the last time they met. He was so different from how he used to be before she told him about her feelings. Then again, Lily said he’s watching her. When? How often? Samantha picks up her phone and presses one single number.

“Hey, bestie!" 

She smiles hearing her friend’s giddy voice. "Hey, Lil! What are you up to?”

“Oh, you know. Working on a few projects here and there, helping out here. How are you?”

“Not much. Just watching TV, having a smoothie…”

“Ugh… I think I just dozed off while you were talking.”

Samantha smiles ruefully.

“You’re bored. Let’s do something fun together. Gabs and I are having game night. Lot of cute games and funny characters with Lula, then killing some zombies after we put her to bed. Wanna join us?”

“I have other plans, but thanks.”

“What other plans? Please tell me you’ll be riding Adrian tonight.”

“Did you just encouraged me to go have sex with Adrian?” Samantha furrows her brows.

“Maybe… I don’t know. At least when you’re with him, you release some tension and have good comfort sex.”

“He’s out of town for the weekend, but I’ll remember you said that next time you judge me for seeking comfort and self-validation on sex.”

“Whatever… What I mean is that he keeps you from doing stupid things. Anyway, I gotta go now, but you can call if you need me to go there stay over, okay?”

“Okay,” Samantha says, then looks outside through the glass door connecting the living room and the balcony. The sun has disappeared from view, yet the last rays of light could still be seen behind the abandoned building nearby and it suddenly hits her. “Hey, Lil. Is… _he_ at Shadow Den now?”

“No, he’s out.”

“Lil?” She chews on a nail before asking. “Do you think he’s still watching me?”

“Considering he has been staying out every night and he always comes back looking like he picked up a dozen fights on the street, I’d say: yeah, he is.”

“Hmm…”

“What?”

“Nothing. Talk to you later?”

“You bet.”

Hanging up the phone, Samantha tosses it on the couch, goes to her room, opens a drawer on her nightstand and smiles mischievously.

##  **…**

Sitting on the edge of the building, Jax sips a beer and watches Samantha looking for something on her nightstand. He scratches his stubble, trying to remember what she keeps in there when his eyes open wide and accidentally knocks over the beer bottle on the floor.

She closes the drawer and holding a dildo, she attaches its suction cup to the headboard and undresses slowly, discarding her clothes on the floor. Samantha looks at herself in the mirror, kneading her breasts with one hand while the other hand goes down her stomach and rests between her thighs. 

He gulps, eyes getting red and dark as they follow the path her hand makes on her body, his member growing hard in the confines of his pants. He’s fully aware she enjoys touching herself but she usually does it with the drapes shut. _Does she know she’s being watched?_ He gets up and thinks about walking away. Yet, he can’t help but keep watching her.

She arches her body a little, nibbling her bottom lip as she relishes the feeling of her fingers pressing on her clit in a sweet, tortuous motion then gets on the bed. Samantha strokes her hand wet from her juices on the dildo, looks at the window and smiles then takes it her mouth, tasting herself on the phallic shaped rubber.

 _Damnit._ She just smiled looking at his direction, even though she can’t see anything clearly, she knows. And she’s toying with him again. A rush of anger spreads through his veins. He should leave, ignore her little show. She’s just trying to get his attention. Unlucky, she has it. He can’t take his eyes off of her, he’s uncomfortably hard and right now, he would do anything for her to be sucking him instead. _Fuck, Sam…_

Samantha turns around and pushes the dildo into her folds, then presses a button on the remote control and moves slowly as it starts to vibrate inside her. As she closes her eyes, thoughts of him flood her mind. She isn’t completely sure he’s watching her, but she knows he would like it. He had watched her touch herself more than enough to know how he would like to finish what she just started. She could almost hear his groans and his voice telling how good she feels. She longs for his touch, his hands on her hips, his chest pressed on her back as he showers kisses on her neck, his fangs grazing her skin. Before she knows, she’s moving faster, her breath ragged with every in and out motion of the toy. 

He gapes at her, mesmerized by her body and unzips his pants, fishing his cock out and stroking himself. Since they stopped seeing each other and despite the many other women he had been with, this is closest he feels to real pleasure. Of course, it would be better if were her soft hands, her luscious lips or her warm drenched pussy, but he’ll take whatever he can get. The image of her pleasing herself will have to do. His hand grips his manhood a bit tighter as it goes faster, remembering how good it felt to be inside her, seeing her writhe beneath him, smelling the delicate scent of her perfume, her sweat and her cum on him. He’s not going to last much longer.

Samantha pushes her butt up in the air and rests her head on a pillow, biting it as she gets closer to orgasm. She moans loud, sinking her teeth into the polyester, wishing it had the salty taste of his skin glistening from sweat, begging to hear him complaining about the bite only to ask for more. One hand clenches the bedsheets as the other draw imaginary circles on her core until she muffles his name in the pillow.

Much like her, Jax is lost in pleasure. His seed drips down on the concrete railing as he sat down on the floor trying to catch his breath. How does she do this? Why can’t he resist her? He gets up and takes a look at her room, but she’s no longer there. _Maybe she went to the bathroom to clean up._ He checks his phone. Three missed calls and three voicemails. “When did I put this on silent mode?” He scratches his head and taps the screen to hear the voicemails without checking the caller.

“Hey…” his breath catches as he hears her voice. “I know it’s been a while, but… I was just thinking about you, the talks we used to have, the nights we spent… I miss you, Jax.”

His heart skips a beat. _She misses me._

“I know I hurt you, but I miss you so much. I miss you so bad it hurts more than anything I’ve felt. I probably don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know that.”

The first voicemail ends. _Damn… She did call to apologize._ He stares at the phone, trying to process what she just said and checks the missed calls. They were all hers. He taps the screen to listen to the next one.

“Hey… Are you home? Lily told me you’re not there, but that was a while ago… Maybe you’re back now?” She went silent for a moment. He could almost sense her hesitation.

“Can we talk? Please… Call me when you get this.”

He frowns. Why does she think she’s the one who has to apologize? Both of them messed up. _Did I really become one of those guys who let her take the blame for all the things both of us did wrong?_ He shakes his head.

“You know what? I’m gonna drop by at Shadow Den right now. I don’t care if you’re not there, I’ll wait for you, okay?”

His eyes dart to her bedroom and living room. No sign of her. “She already left?! Damnit! How long did I doze off?” He grumbles as he rushes down the stairs and starts searching for her on the streets. He picks up his phone to call her, but it goes to voicemail. He taps a number immediately making another phone call.

“Hey, old man! Sup?” Lily replies calmly.

“Is Samantha there with you?”

“No… She was at home when I talked to her almost an hour ago. Why?”

“She isn’t home." 

"Are you sure? Did you check her window again? Maybe you should learn how to track down her phone now." 

"I guess I deserved that,” he grimaces. “Just let me know when she arrives there, okay?”

“Why? Is everything alright?”

He doesn’t respond as he hears the sound of a woman grunting from a place not too far from where he is.

“Jax?” Lily calls on the phone.

_“Let go of me, you lap dog!"_

_It’s her!_ "Samantha?” Jax shouts and rushes to the place where the voice comes from.

“Oh… She bites. And spits!” A burst of male laughter comes from the passageway. “Cute.”

“Jax! What the hell is going on?” Lily shouts on the line.

“I’ll fucking kill you, you bastard!” Samantha roars.

“Let’s see if you taste as delicious as you look, Adrian’s pet." 

"I’ll call you back soon.” He hurries to the dark alley but before he could get in, a flash of light way too bright for his eyes spreads and he huddles in the corner, hiding his face as loud cries come from the passageway. “Fuck!”


	2. Giving In - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fear of losing her is bigger than his pride.

As soon as the light dissipates, Jax stands up and rushes into the alley. He spots Samantha sitting on the dirty floor and wincing in pain. She has small bruises on her arms and face, but she can’t stop looking at her feet. Around her, ashes of the vampire who tried to attack her.

“Sam!” He bends down, encircling his arms around her.

She doesn’t respond. She simply hugs him back, tears streaming down her face as she inhales the scent of his cologne.

He pulls away to look at her, brushing her tears away with his thumbs as he cups her face in his hands. “I can’t believe I let you go through this. I should’ve come sooner.”

“I’m okay,” she smiles weakly.

“Are you sure?” He frowns.

She tries to stand up but winces one more time. “No… I think I broke my ankle." 

"If it really is broken, we have to go to an emergency room.”

“But what are we going to say? I can’t tell anyone I killed a vampire with a UV light grenade.”

“We’ll figure it out,” he says as he effortlessly takes her in his arms and returns to the streets towards the nearest hospital.

##  **…**

“All set,” the nurse says as she finishes cleaning the last of Samantha’s bruises. “That was one hell of a fall, huh?”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Samantha replies. “I’m lucky to be alive.”

“I believe you,” the woman agrees, discarding the used medical supplies in the trash can.

Just then, Jax knocks on the threshold. “Hey, can I come in?”

“Sure, Mr. Watanabe,” the nurse smiles as Jax saunters over to Samantha and kisses her forehead.

“Is she okay?” He asks the nurse.

“With a shower, taking the medications and a few days off work, your wife will be fine. In six weeks, she can return to remove the casquet." 

"That sounds doable. We’ll talk to her boss about it.”

“Do _we_ have to, sweetie?” Samantha forces a smile but glares at Jax.

“Yes, _we_ do, darling,” he says, trying to sound as calm as possible.

The nurse turns to Samantha. “I’ll get your discharge papers, the prescription from Dr. Harris and you’ll be good to go. I’ll be right back.”

As the nurse leaves, Samantha cocks an eyebrow. “So… _Mr. Watanabe_ , when did you get me a fake ID?”

“Do we have to talk about this now?”

“No, we can wait until we get to our fake house upstate and have dinner with our imaginary children,” she crosses her arms.

Jax rubs the back of his neck then starts to speak. “We got you fake IDs last month in case of emergencies like you getting hurt or to flee the country.”

“There’s more than one fake ID for me? And who’s we?”

“Yes, you have three different IDs. Adrian, Kamilah, Lily and I have fake IDs too.”

“Why am I fake married to you?”

“You fake married to all of us.” He corrects. “It’s just easier for spouses to share personal documents, make hospital visits, wills, etc." 

"Wills?” She asks surprised.

Before she could ask anything else, the doctor walks in with a wheelchair. “Alright, Mrs. Watanabe. Here’s your prescription. Take it easy for a couple of days and you’ll be fine in no time.”

“Thank you, Dr. Harris,” Jax shakes the woman’s hand.

“No problem. Send my best to Kamilah.”

Samantha’s eyes go wide.

“I will,” Jax nods and offers Samantha help to get up and sit on the chair while the doctor leaves.

“The doctor is a friend of Kamilah’s?” Samantha whispers as he pushes her chair into the hallway.

“Yeah… That’s one way to put it.”

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her face. “Oh…”

##  **…**

After a warm bath, Samantha puts on a clean and comfortable nightshirt and sits on her bed. She looks at it, remembering what she did a few hours ago and the reason why she left home that night then chews on a nail. 

Jax shows up on the door holding an anti-inflammatory pill and a glass of water and walks over to her.

“Thanks,” she takes the pill and drinks the water. 

“No problem,” he replies as he picks up the glass. 

When he’s about to leave, Samantha holds his hand. “Jax?”

“Yeah?” He turns to look at her.

“Can we talk?”

He nods, putting the glass on the end table and takes a seat at the end of the bed.

“I don’t know if you heard the messages I sent you earlier…” her bottom lip quivers, but she takes a deep breath and continues. “I’ve been trying to stay away from you because you needed time, but it’s too painful. It hurts to be away from you and it hurts even more to be near you and not hug you, not kiss you. I’m tired of just going through motions and pretending I’m fine. I miss you. I never meant to hurt but I know I did and I’m sorry." 

Silence looms over the room as Samantha gazes at Jax expectantly, but he simply looks down at his hands.

"Please, say something.” Her voice comes out, but it’s barely audible. He’s so close to her and all she wants is to hug him again. Yet, she’s afraid he’ll reject her.

To her surprise, he pulls her into a warm embrace, nuzzling her shoulder and her hair. She melts into his arms, her fists clenching on his shirt as she sobs quietly. He strokes one hand on her back, soothing her.

“I miss you too,” he says as he kisses the top of her head.

“Really?” She tilts her head up to look at him, her brown eyes still glossy. 

“Yeah…” He sighs as if finally relaxing after a long time. “I can’t blame you for having feelings for two people. It happens,” he shrugs. “I’m not saying I’m okay with this polyamourous thing. Hell, I’ve never wanted any kind of romantic relationships before…” he smiles ruefully. “It took me some time to process what happened and I get it. I’m sorry I lashed out at you instead of trying to understand what you were feeling back then.”

“It’s okay,” she says, burying her face in his chest. “Jax?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

He pulls away to gaze into her eyes. “What?”

“I love you.”

“What about Adrian?”

“He’s great and all, but I don’t feel for him what I feel for you.”

He stares at her, brows furrowed in confusion, completely lost for words.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to know that. And if you still want me, I’ll–" 

Before she could say more, Jax presses his lips against hers. Samantha closes her eyes and melts into him, her fingers digging into his hair the kiss deepens, but as they fall on the mattress, she winces in pain.

"Sorry,” he pulls away and sits up. “Did I hurt you?”

“I’m okay. But I guess the painkillers haven’t kicked in yet.”

They chuckled.

“We can continue when you’re fully recovered from these injuries. You need to get some sleep,” Jax smiles softly as he catches her stifling a yawn.

“Stay with me?" 

"Always,” he replies then takes off his boots and lies down, cradling her in his arms.

Sighing contently, she places a hand on his chest and closes her eyes. “Goodnight, Jax.”

He brushes a strand of hair away from her face, kisses her forehead and whispers. “Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
